Pity About Their Son Harry
by Ravenstar1280
Summary: Ginny is ignored. Harry is ignored. Ginny is Forgotten. Harry is Forgotten, even by Hogwarts. Rose, his twin, is thought to be the GirlWhoLived. Together, they band together, and The Forgotten is born. RR please read! GinnyHarry! ON HIATUS!


I know what you're thinking. 'Another Harry Potter twin story? You've go to be kidding me!' but really. This plot has been going on for so long in my head I think it might explode if I don't get it written down.

Summary: Ginny overhears a conversation about the Potter. Harry is determined to become something more than his sister. Ginny gets hand-me-down jeans and t-shirts, and on rare occasion got to wear a dress, while her brothers get new clothes. Harry gets hand-me-down everything; pet's, cloths, and beds, even though he was bigger than his sister. Harry gets forgotten by Hogwarts, and ends up going a year late. Together the Forgotten band together, and create a world free of Tom Riddle.

Disclaimer: I do not Own Harry Potter.

Prologue

Ginny Weasley was Forgotten. Her brothers got new robes, pets, even, but all she got was hand-me-down clothes and a 'pet' owl. She had only once worn a dress, and even that was too small. She had the smallest bedroom, the shortest hand on the clock, and the least clothes.

Her many brothers took the spotlight. Charlie, the dragon tamer. Bill, the curse breaker. Percy, the smart one. Fred and George, the pranksters. Ron, the 'youngest'. Ginny wasn't stupid, and she knew that most people didn't even know she existed. Fred and George's newest cast off was a monkey named Georgina, despite it was a boy. She had full intention of changing it, as he didn't answer her when she called him. He did, however, come when called 'Marcello'. So Marcello was his name and Ginny quickly became known as 'The girl at the Weasley's place, with the monkey on her shoulder'.

Ginny read every book she could get her hands on, desperate to prove that she, too, was a worthy child.

When Ginny heard her parents talking about the Potters, she just had to go and listen.

"It's their daughter, Rose!" Ginny's dad was saying. "Everyone at the ministry's saying that she defeated You-Know-Who!"

"How Arthur? Almost no one has survived him, let alone a five-year-old girl!" Ginny's mum was saying.

"I don't know! Dumbledore's keeping it all hush-hush, but we think it has something to do with Lily's charms. Lily won't tell us anything, though."

"How's Rose? Is she hurt? Didn't the potters have another child?"

"Rose is fine, apparently, and has a star-shaped scar on her forehead. They have another child, named Harold... no, Hadrian? I don't know his name but he's called Harry. He hasn't got any mark."

"He doesn't? You would think he would, as both the twins were there."

"No, he doesn't. But from what I've heard, he's rather violent. Lily said that he's always pushing and shoving Rose; she's worried."

"The Potters are such a nice family. Pity about their son Harry." The words rang in Ginny's ears as she crept back up to her room. 'Who's Harry? And why pity him?'

T.H.E.F.O.R.O.G.O.T.T.E.N.

Harrison James Potter Crept down the stairs, to make himself a sandwich. His mum and Dad, Lily and James, had forgotten to make him lunch. He got out the bread, jam, and butter, when James came down.

"What do you think you're doing?" He asked fiercely.

"I'm sorry, Father, but I didn't have any lunch..." James's gaze softened, but not by much.

"Harry, never be afraid to ask for something. Were so busy with Rose right now..." Harry nodded sulkily. It was always rose. James handed him his sandwich. "Eat up."

This was the beginning of the end. He was Forgotten more and more, and the only meal he was sure to get was Dinner. Because of this his frame was small and lithe, and he could move very quickly and live off little food. He had little cloths, as Rose like to wear fancy girly stuff. He read all the books he could get his hands on, and that was quite a lot, considering that the Potters had a library.

Harry suspected that the Potters had Forgotten him entirely. He refused to think himself as one. Soon they remembered him, but not in a good way. He was slapped, hurt, starved, and locked in isolation for not doing something right. But the worst hadn't come yet.

When Harry turned eleven, Hogwarts forgot him.

F.O.R.G.O.T.T.E.N.

Like it? Love it? I know it's short but it's a prologue! Please review and tell I should continue! (I will anyways)


End file.
